


The Drunken Encounter

by LilahMontgomery



Series: Dbz Shorts [2]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anal, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilahMontgomery/pseuds/LilahMontgomery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma has a great time at her mother's birthday party before finding herself alone with a certain saiyan prince... [Bulma/Vegeta]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drunken Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> A totally filthy B and V short while I finish my other works. 
> 
> Hope it's ok, I don't write lemons normally!

**_ The Drunken Encounter _ **

By Chrizzii

**_ 8.54am _ **

Bulma had another glass of smoothie in the hope it would ease her stomach and groaned, her hangover taking over every thought she had.

She winced as she sat down at the table in the kitchen, praying their alien guest did not decide to make an appearance until after she had gone to the lab.

He was probably avoiding her too, she reasoned.

Why had they done what they’d done? Did she even like him?

She placed her head on the table and felt so embarrassed, she nearly burst into tears then and there. Would she ever be able to look Vegeta in the face again?

She kept running through the ‘if only’ scenarios in her head: _If only_ they hadn’t gone to her mother’s birthday party. _If only_ her parents hadn’t insisted on an open bar. _If only_ Vegeta had just kept saying ‘no’ to going to the event at all. _If only_ they hadn’t ended up in the gravity room after a bottle of whiskey…

“Oh my god…” She exclaimed, the memory of what they had got up to coming screaming back to her.

He was probably avoiding her too…

 

**_ 24 hours earlier _ **

“Bulma, dear?” Her mother was saying, “Are you listening?”

Bulma glanced up from her tablet, the blueprints of the training bots she was redesigning still on the screen.

“What was that, Mom?”

Bunny smiled sweetly and poured her daughter another cup of coffee before settling down at the other side of the table.

“I was just wondering if you remembered about my birthday party tomorrow. Your father’s gone to a lot of effort and we have a few nice men coming!”

Bulma rolled her eyes. Her mother had been trying to set her up on dates since Yamcha and she had broken up a month previously. The heiress had been subjected to one awkward dinner party after another.

“I’ll go, Mom, but don’t try to set me up again! I’m happy being free and single for a while, I told you!”

Her mother nodded and smiled in a way which acknowledged the words but not necessarily agreeing with them.

The room darkened slightly and Vegeta, their recent house guest, walked in.

The saiyan had decided to stay to train at the compound, getting ready for a fight with some androids who were on the way. Bulma quite enjoyed him being around, he was fairly straight forward to deal with and had a great sense of humour.

He also had a habit of not wearing much clothing, his athletic body taking her mind off her recent heartbreak.

“Morning, Vegeta, sweetheart!” Her mother greeted, “Would you like some eggs?”

Vegeta grunted in response and nodded to Bulma, walking behind the counter to pour himself some coffee.

Bunny walked passed him to make him a plate of breakfast, running her hand across his back just above his backside as she went. The prince’s body stiffened and he rolled his eyes before sitting down.

“I’m going to work on the drones today. If you have the energy, swing by the lab after dinner and I should have one for you to test out!” Bulma said, showing him the blueprint.

He cast his eyes over the screen and nodded with approval.

“It looks better than the last batch,” he noted, teasingly, “Perhaps these will last longer than a day!”

Bulma gritted her teeth in annoyance but decided to make sure the machines injured him, rather than getting dragged into an argument.

“Vegeta, are you coming to the party tomorrow?” Bunny asked from the stove.

“It’s Mom’s birthday. There will be lots of people, the press and a tonne of food and booze…” Bulma murmured to him.

Vegeta crossed his armed furiously and glared at Bunny’s back.

“I do not have time for such nonsense!” He replied curtly, “I have training to do and refuse to be distracted from my goal of becoming a Super Saiyan!”

Bunny turned to her daughter and grinned

“Maybe you should date Vegeta, honey! He’s so focussed, you’ve got to love that in a man!”

She put the eggs on a plate and handed it to the saiyan, who had gone crimson.

Bulma laughed and shook her head.

“What did I say about wanting to stay single, Mom?” Bulma snapped.

“I would not lower myself to engage in such behaviour!” Vegeta added.

Bunny smiled at them.

“Suit yourselves!” She said, loading the dish washer, “It will be fun though, Vegeta, I’m getting food made by some top chefs! Maybe you should come for the dinner? You’ll be hungry anyway, and my beautiful daughter will be there with no chaperone…”

“Mom!”

“Fine, I will come for the dinner but that is all!” The saiyan agreed, “Now stop pestering me, woman!”     

 

* * *

 

Bulma certainly enjoyed the party.

At first, it was all very civilised: toasts to the birthday girl, flowers given by members of the committee, speeches and so on. After the Bingo, however, the drinking really started and Bulma found herself actually having a lot of fun.

She almost fell over herself getting to Vegeta when he rounded the corner looking angry about the entire thing.

“Hey, Vegeta!” She called, tripping and falling onto him. “Have a drink, the food’s coming soon!”

He eyed her suspiciously and smirked at her.

“You appear to have had enough drink for both of us already,” he remarked, pushing her away slightly.

Feeling bold, Bulma took his hand and pulled him to the bar.

“What’s your poison?” She asked him.

He glared at her and looked away, mumbling something about just being there for the dinner.

Feeling more than a little tipsy, Bulma ordered shots and challenged the saiyan to keep up with her.

 

* * *

 

  Within a few hours, they had got through a number of shots, eaten some delicious food and were drunkenly giggling at each other on a bench away from the other guests.

Bulma had stolen a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar and they were taking turns drinking swigs from it.

Bulma leaned on the saiyan’s shoulder and draped her arms across him.

“I’m so glad you came, Vegeta,” she slurred, “it’s actually been fun hanging out with you!”

“I’ll take that as a compliment…” The man muttered back.

She laughed and leaned towards him, ghosting her lips over the shell of his ear.

“I mean it, I’m glad you’re here…” she whispered flirtatiously.  

Vegeta shuddered slightly and leaned towards her. Bulma’s eyes moved to his lips and back up again, frozen to the spot.

He stayed where he was, a breath between them, and smirked at her.

“You actually think you could handle me, don’t you?” He said, his voice low with unmistakable lust.

Bulma tried desperately to ignore the feeling which was pooling in her stomach and leaned towards him, only for him to teasingly pull back.

“You do, don’t you?” He asked again, his grin widening.

“I don’t know what you mean…” the heiress replied, annoyed at being teased.

She reached down to the bottle and put it to her lips, taking a large swig before offering it to Vegeta, who took a drink and placed it next to him.

He turned his onyx eyes on her, making her breath catch in her throat.

He leaned towards her and turned her face slightly with his hand. She gasped as his lips made contact with her neck, running a line of soft kisses down to her collar bone.

Her body started feeling like it was on fire, filling with a sudden need to be touched.

He pulled away and grinned.

“If you really think you can handle a saiyan, girl, follow me…”  

 

* * *

 

 

She wasn’t entirely sure why she was following him, but she was. His kiss combined with the drinking had made her inexplicably horny.

She could not help but be curious about what sex with the saiyan prince would be like…

She was also more than a little challenged by the idea that she would need to ‘handle him’. The woman was no virgin and found such a statement intriguing to say the least.

Her heart started beating hard as he entered the gravity room and waited by the heavy iron door for her to follow. The intensity of his eyes made her hesitate.

He chuckled.

“You don’t have to do this, you know, Earthling. I will not judge you if you choose to walk away…”

Bulma steeled herself and marched in, jumping as he closed the door behind her.

She focused her whiskey soaked brain and looked around herself. The control panel in the centre of the room was making a slight humming noise. The lights were on red and low, adding to the slightly nervous atmosphere in the room.

“Scared yet, Woman?” Came his voice from behind her.

As she turned to face him, he jumped forward and pushed her against the control panel, a hand clamped on her neck.

She struggled to breath and started to panic, though as she looked into his eyes she found not anger there, but arousal.

He eased her legs apart and she felt a hand run gently up her inside thigh and under her skirt.

Bulma’s breath hitched as his fingers found their destination, one hand pinning her to the control panel by her throat, the other pulling aside her underwear.

Her entire body clenched with anticipation as a single digit circled her outer labia before slipping into her tight wetness.

He worked his finger in and out, growling with lust into her ear and tightening his grip on her delicate neck.

Patterns started forming in her vision as she gasped with breathless pleasure, hardly able to believe the sensations he was able to create with only one finger.

“Do you want more, woman?” He murmured, his lips brushing her neck as he spoke.

Bulma tried to talk but her orgasm was building fast and her voice failed her, save for a soft moan.

The Saiyan snickered and inserted another finger.

Bulma gasped at the increased fullness. Her legs opened further all by themselves and she leaned back against the panel. She let go of the hand around her neck and surrendered to his pleasurable onslaught.

His teeth sharply nibbled her jaw line as his fingers continued their sensual torture.

“Do you want other?” He asked.

Bulma let out a breath as a third finger joined his other two, stretching her entrance in a satisfyingly painful way.

He eased the three in, giving her time to adjust and enjoy the sensation before forcefully penetrating her with them again and again.

Bulma’s words of protest became breathy begging for more as her vision swam and a heady euphoria replaced her initial anxiety.

She was still afraid of what this man might do to her, but her body seemed willing to let him. All thought dissolved from her mind and her world was filled solely with this unpredictable, violent man who was delivering such a delicious feeling.

He slowed his pace and pulled his head back a little. For the first time, they were eye to eye.

Bulma found herself locking into his obsidian orbs, as black as his soul and fixed on her and her alone.

Terror mixed with want as she gazed at him, unable to move.

“You’re really going to feel this next one…” He told her.

Bulma felt she had been stretched to the limit and fear flickered into her mind as he started palming the outside of her womanhood with his whole hand.

“You’re going to ask me to do this, Earth girl…”

Her thoughts faltered as she repeated his words in her head. She looked at him slightly confused until her slipped only his middle finger inside her, sending sparks up her body with his thumb on her clit.

She arched her body against him and moaned loudly, no longer caring if they were overheard.

His second finger joined his first again, followed by his third. As he predicted, the three no longer felt like enough and Bulma started pleading in a quivering voice.

He smirked at her and leaned forward, allowing his ear closer to her gasping mouth.

“What was that, woman?”

“…Please…Vegeta…Please…” She whispered, the sensations from his thumb encouraging her legs to part still farther.

“Please-what?” He pressed, his face mocking her.

Bulma shallowed and cried out as his pace picked up.

“Please!” She begged, “More fingers, please!”

His smirk widened and a nasty glint came into his eye.

“Brace yourself, Woman. This is really going to hurt…” He warned sadistically.

Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs as his forth finger stretched her and his hand thrust in to the knuckles.

She bucked and cried in pleasure-pain as his other hand moved from her neck to encircle her shoulders to hold her in place.

His hand continued to pump and split her as she writhed against his body, screaming at the feeling but moving to meet his violent thrusts anyway.

Never before had the heiress been handled like this. Yamcha had always been very gentle with foreplay- if he bothered with it at all- and the odd casual fling she had enjoyed during the couple’s numerous breaks had been quick encounters, satisfying the basics.

This really was something else entirely.

Her head lulled against his chest as her eyes rolled into her skull, her voice hoarse from crying out and her eyes leaking tears.

Even though they were both drunk, Bulma became aware that he was watching her reactions very carefully, skilfully inflicting enough pain to stay on the right side of enjoyable without crossing into an unpleasant experience.

Her body suddenly jolted with a powerful orgasm, squeezing his fingers in a vice grip and exploding with incredible force. The power of it silenced her, sending bright patterns in her vision and taking her breath away.  

His pace slowed and she felt her body relax completely until finally his digits withdrew from her.

He held her in his arms for a few minutes, looking down on her glowing face as she blinked the sweat out of her eyes and slowly came back to Earth.

His smirk returned to his face as she gazed up at him in a daze.

“You’ve made a mess of the control panel,” he told her, grinning, “I think we’d better clean it up before your juices cause damage to my machine…”

Bulma had enough time to register his words before she felt herself being flipped over and lain face down over the control panel, her feet just about touching the floor.

Her new party top started soaking up something wet and sticky over some of the buttons and she attempted to stand straight to examine it, but Vegeta pushed her flat again.

She gasped as the controls dug in to her ribs. She pushed her discomfort to the back of her mind as she felt him kick her legs open and lift her skirt behind her.

She reached behind herself for him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled it over her head, covering her body with his own.

He felt so solid against her, a strong wall of muscle with full control over her. She gulped slightly as she pushed back into him, his obvious arousal pressing into her leg through his jeans.

His lips tickled her ear and her thoughts stopped abruptly.

“Tell me you want me to fuck you,” He ordered quietly.

She shuddered at his words, her womanhood leaking into her underwear anew.

“I-I..” She stammered.

He shifted his weight and she felt him remove his jacket and top while keeping her pressed against the panel with his lower body.

His heat returned on top of her again as he leaned back down.

“Tell me you want me to fuck you…” he repeated, a dangerous tone now added to his voice only serving to drive her wilder.

She could not see his manhood and realised slightly fearfully that she had no idea how big he was. This unknown was new- frightening and arousing in equal measure.

She let out a sigh as his fingers returned to tease between her legs.

He brought his hand up in front of her eyes and showed her her own fluids.

“Look how wet you are for me, Woman. Look how badly you want me…” He said. His hand lowered to her clit and started lazily stimulating her.

“Admit it,” He growled, “Ask me to fuck you!”

“Fuck me!” She whispered, giving in to him, “Please, Vegeta, fuck me, I’m ready for you…”

“Yes, you certainly are,” he agreed quietly, dipping the tips of his fingers into her again, “But you forget, I just stretched you out…a Prince deserves a good, tight fuck, does he not?”

She felt a shudder pass through her again as her mind tried to work out what he’d meant. She pushed herself back into him, grinding herself between him and the panel, desperate for another release.

“Please, Vegeta, whatever you want, please just fuck me now!” She begged.

She heard him chuckle from behind her and felt him remove his fingers from her wetness and spread her juices over her asshole.

A cry caught in her throat as a lubricated fingertip slid into her back entrance, probing and relaxing her hole.

She started to buck in protest but he shushed her and pressed her head onto the panel, bending her over completely as he worked his finger inside.

“You asked me to fuck you,” he explained, “Do you want me to prepare you or do you wish to be torn?”

Bulma felt his entire finger penetrate her and his other one nudging next to it for access.

She tried to straighten up again.

“Please- not there…I’ve never..!” She started. She tried not to clench up with his finger inside her but her body reacted on its own.

The hand he was holding her down with softened its grip slightly and started rubbing her back in a way which was almost comforting.

“You just want me to fuck your wet cunt?” He asked, “Where’s the fun in that?”

His head dipped back down to her ear and his second finger probed her with the first, opening her up and relaxing her.

“I am not one of your weakling Earth lovers, Woman. I am a Saiyan warrior elite. I am not going to make love to you, I’m going to fuck you until you bleed…”

She pressed back into him again at his words, a small moan escaping her lips as she ground herself against him. She would normally have been embarrassed by such a wanton display but she was so desperate for him to pleasure her and so at ease after the drinking, she simply didn’t care.

She felt him move away for a moment before returning a second later. She moaned louder as she realised she could feel the hot skin of his legs and groin. The slight musky-male smell hit her nose and his pubic hair tickled her thigh as she ground back for more contact.

She felt him rub the tip of his manhood against her wet folds before he withdrew it, followed by the sound of him spitting in his hand and lubricating himself.

She swallowed hard as he nudged her tight, back hole, encouraging her to relax.

She felt the tip of him breach her and focussed on relaxing as he gently rocked himself in and out, pressing further and further inside every motion.

She was being gradually stretched to accommodate him, as although it was not painful, the sensation of being filled there was almost too much for the young woman.

She let out a strangled cry as he plunged himself deeper, filling her almost to the hilt. He stopped his movements and rested his upper body against her back once more, his lips against her ear.

“God, Woman, you feel good,” he told her seductively.

He ran both his hands down her sides and came to rest on her hips, taking on a strong grip.

“Hold onto something,” he warned, “This may be your first ass fuck but it certainly isn’t mine…”

Bulma had enough time to grab the edge of the control panel before he started his punishing pace, slamming into her with force and animalistic speed.

She screamed at the feeling and involuntarily arched back to meet his thrusts, riding him back as hard as he was fucking her.

His breath started to come in pants, not that she really registered this as she was forced against the panel, crying out with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

The feeling was so intense, her womanhood was swelling up and the pressure was building more and more. She pushed her forehead to the cold metal in front of her, allowing the incredible pleasure to take her to the brink.

One of his hands snaked up her top and tugged her bra aside to tease and twist her nipple. The other continued pulling her back onto his thick shaft, forcing her to keep up with him.

The nipple-play became more violent and painful but the sensation mixed together with the pounding anal sex to become overwhelmingly arousing, making her wetness leak out even more.

“You’re close, I can feel it,” he panted from behind her.

She tried to acknowledge his statement but she felt like he was literally fucking the breath out of her.

She cried out in response instead, aching for release.

“Touch yourself!” He ordered.

Her right hand let go of the panel almost all on its own, and reached into the front of her underwear. She started rubbing herself with her fingers hard, using the juices leaking out of her to lubricate her ministrations.

She heard him gasping behind her as he started fucking even harder, almost knocking her over.

She rubbed herself, struggling to keep her feet on the floor, feeling the white hot fire starting to pool in her loins, her orgasm imminent.

“I’m going to…I’m going to…” She tried to say, rubbing herself harder and screaming with pleasure.

“Cum for me, Bulma!” The saiyan cried, pumping into her faster.

His words and a last few passes with her fingers pushed her over the edge and her groin exploded with technicolour delight. Her body went ridged as she rode the wave of the most incredible orgasm she had ever experienced. Her vision whited out and her breath left her in a powerful scream.

Her alien lover went stiff behind her, crying out as he too fell over the edge into the wonderful abyss beyond worlds.

He pulled out and collapsed on the floor, pulling her with him where they lay panting and sweating, minds completely blank.

Bulma looked to the side as her vision returned, watching Vegeta struggling to breath after his powerful release, sweat dripping down his perfect form in large droplets.

She had never been taken so thoroughly, so aggressively, so completely. She had also never surrendered the way she had, never trusted and left herself so open and so vulnerable under another being ever before.

She felt filthy, abused, loved and sexual all at once and she basked in the conflicting feelings.

He turned his head and their eyes met and for the tiniest of moments, she felt his soul connect with hers before he got up and began dressing again.

   

**_ 8:56 am _ **

          

Bulma rested her forehead on the cool of the table and tried to summon up the energy to go hide in the lab.

Only two years until the androids came…she could definitely avoid him until then…   

 


End file.
